


P H I L I P

by plinth_of_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinth_of_life/pseuds/plinth_of_life
Summary: Dan needs a break from preparing for their tour and Phil's ready to help him relax ...once he films a quick Instagram story firstBased on this Instagram story from May 26th, 2018: https://dnpnews.tumblr.com/post/174277827380/phils-instagram-story-52618





	P H I L I P

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Phandom Fic Fests: Hits Different" fest
> 
> Thank you to @alittledizzy for reading it over!

Dan couldn’t remember how long he had been sitting at his desk, fixating over packing lists, merch orders, and piano chords. After a month of touring, it was finally time for Dan and Phil to leave Britain, and by extension home, for the next four months to travel the world and entertain their international fanbase. They were flying to Belfast the next day but there was still so much preparation left to do. Dan, feeling overwhelmed at the thought of it all, put his elbows on the desk and dropped his head into his hands. As if he was reading Dan’s mind, which perhaps he was, Phil entered the room, holding a box of pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

“It looks like someone deserves a break. Come on, darling, dinner’s all taken care of,” Phil said as he approached Dan and set the wine on the desk. He placed a hand on Dan’s back and tried to relieve the tension from his partner’s posture with slow and soothing motions.

“I can’t take a break, Phil! We’re leaving tomorrow and we barely have anything packed. Just save a little pizza and a lot of wine for me, okay?”

“Yeah, you definitely need a break. How about we enjoy our dinner together, then maybe I can make you feel a little better in bed afterwards? Our flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow evening so we can finish packing in the morning.”

Dan lifted his head with a grumble and slowly stood up, his legs aching from hours of slumping in front of the computer. He picked up the bottle of wine and followed Phil into the living room.

“Fine, fine. But you better make me feel really good tonight, bub, or you won’t be able to handle me tomorrow.”

Phil rolled his eyes and set the pizza box down on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen, grabbed two stem glasses from the cabinet, and returned to the living room as Dan lowered himself onto the sofa. Phil took the bottle from Dan’s hand and poured a substantial amount of wine into each glass. The two men picked up their drinks and clinked glasses with one another.

“To another successful leg of the tour!” Phil proclaimed.

“To a night of pleasant shagging,” Dan said dryly.

Phil chuckled and took a sip of the wine. He opened the pizza box and pulled out the first slice, steaming and dripping with hot grease. Dan followed suit and took a bite, tilting his head back with an exaggerated moan.

“Save some of that for later, dear. We don’t want to spoil the fun now, do we?” Phil quipped.

Dan gave him a side eye and took a big gulp of wine.

“Alright, why don’t you focus on your pizza instead of mine then, mate?”

The two did focus on their pizza, polishing off the last slice in a mere 30 minutes. By then, the wine was mostly gone and the pair had turned horizontal, a tangled knot of limbs holding each other on the couch. Their stomachs were full and their heads buzzed, both rather tipsy at this point in the evening. Dan’s head was tucked into Phil’s collarbone and his arms were wrapped around his partner’s waist.

“So, isn’t it time for the main event, babe?” Dan whispered into Phil’s neck.

“Impatient tonight, are we? We both know taking it slow is so much more fun.” Phil smirked and nudged Dan off the couch. He took Dan’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once inside, Phil closed the door and gently pushed Dan against it, peppering him with kisses. Though they were completely alone, they both felt more comfortable having sex in a confined space, making the experience even more private and intimate. Dan pulled Phil’s shirt off and threw it to the ground. His hands moved lower and unbuttoned his partner’s skinny jeans, struggling to pull them off. Phil’s lips parted from Dan’s as he pulled his pants off the rest of the way. The kisses resumed as Phil grabbed the hem of Dan’s tee and tossed the shirt towards his own on the carpet. He guided Dan to the bed and crawled on top of him. As Dan began unbuttoning his own pants, Phil suddenly pulled away.

“Wait…” he said sternly, standing back up and retrieving his phone from the floor.

“What the hell are you doing, Phil? Aren’t you going to give me what I promised?” Dan said in the whiny tone that he knew Phil loved.

“You need a lesson in patience, Danny boy. I’m going to film a quick video for my Instagram story first.”

“Oh, of course, because you need to post a video of your half-naked boyfriend on top of our shared bed to your millions of followers, how could I forget?”

“Don’t worry, they won’t see a thing. It’ll all be up to their imagination,” Phil said with a smirk as he pressed his finger against the camera.

“Fine, just tell me when you start filming so I don’t say something incriminating.”

“Ok, I’m starting in 3… 2… 1! Say the first thing that comes to your head for each of these letters!”

“‘Kay…” Dan said through a laugh.

“P!”

“P- puh…” Dan sputtered, trying to think of something appropriate. “Pringle!” he said, remembering the crisps he was eating during his planning session.

“H!”

“...Hat!” He began to realise what Phil was making him spell out.

“I!”

“I- Igloo…” Dan was focusing intently but his brain, still buzzing with alcohol, was losing its inhibitions.

“L!”

“L- Lover!” Dan unabashedly shouted, hoping spelling out Phil’s name would make him end the video and return to being his lover. Realizing what he just said to the camera, Dan laughed, silently cursing his half-drunk brain.

“I!” Phil said, amused and slightly embarrassed by Dan’s choice of word.

“Icicle!” Dan said, somewhat annoyed that he was being forced to spell out his partner’s full name.

“P!” “Penis!” Dan yelled without hesitation, his horny and tipsy brain having gained full control of his speech. He immediately blushed and went totally silent, hoping this ridiculous tease would end soon.

Phil giggled, realising that filming in his boxers wasn’t doing anything to help his horny boyfriend focus.

“Thanks,” Phil said, partially in response to Dan’s eager anticipation for what was to come and partially in sarcastic annoyance for saying exactly what his followers wanted to hear.

He stopped the video and placed his phone on the bedside table, resolving to post it later after he tended to Dan’s needs. Phil crawled back onto the bed, settling into Dan’s lap.

“Didn’t you tell me you wouldn’t say anything incriminating?” Phil asked Dan with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Oh, whatever, they saw us naked in bed in our stories from last month and I know it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened that evening. Now, I gave in to your tease for long enough, Lester, so let’s get this show on the road.”

“Okay, get ready for my icicle, lover boy,” Phil said with a wink.

Both men cringed and laughed together, before reuniting their lips and removing Dan’s unbuttoned pants.

“You’re never going to let me forget that, will you?” Dan whispered into the kiss.

“Absolutely not, you silly Pringle.”

Dan pulled away and laughed, feeling grateful that his boyfriend had a sense of humor when Dan messed up. After the embarrassment of the night began to fade, all that was left was Phil and Dan, celebrating their last night at home with laughs and kisses and the drawn-out fulfillment of a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come say hi on tumblr @queerendeavors
> 
> kudos / comments / reblogs are much appreciated <3


End file.
